In dynamic spectrum access (DSA) systems, a DSA-enabled communications device typically has an available a set of radio frequency (RF) channels to use for broadband communications. Such a device selects a channel, which device software can subsequently change based upon database lookups and/or sensed interference. In general, DSA-enabled devices look for available channels across a wide range of spectrum in order to provide broadband networking to computing device users.
Conventionally designed DSA systems assume that channels are of equal bandwidth, and that data across the channels are designed (encoded, encrypted, and modulated) independently. These assumptions result in generally inefficient, and potentially highly inefficient, use of spectrum and power.